List of games re-released onto Nintendo handhelds
This is a list of Nintendo console games re-released to Nintendo handheld systems. See also List of games re-released onto Nintendo systems NES *Arkanoid - Nintendo DS (remake) *Bionic Commando - Game Boy Advance (as part of Capcom Classics Mini Mix) *Bomberman- Game Boy Advance *Castlevania- Game Boy Advance *Crystalis - Game Boy Color (remake) *Donkey Kong- Game Boy (remake), Game Boy Advance (original) *Dr. Mario- Game Boy Advance (original), Game Boy Advance (remade as part of Dr. Mario & Puzzle League) *Dragon Warrior - Game Boy/Color (remade as part of Dragon Warrior I&II) *Dragon Warrior II - Game Boy/Color (remade as part of Dragon Warrior I&II) *Dragon Warrior III - Game Boy Color (remake) *Dragon Warrior IV - Nintendo DS (remake) *Excitebike- Game Boy Advance *Final Fantasy- Game Boy Advance (remade as part of Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls) *Ice Climber- Game Boy Advance *Kid Icarus- Game Boy Advance *Kirby's Adventure - Game Boy Advance (remake) *Marble Madness - Game Boy Color (remake) *Mario Bros.- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Metroid- Game Boy Advance (standalone, as well as a bonus in Metroid Fusion & Metroid: Zero Mission) *Mighty Final Fight - Game Boy Advance (as part of Capcom Classics Mini Mix) *Pac Man- Game Boy Advance *Strider - Game Boy Advance (as part of Capcom Classics Mini Mix) *Super Mario Bros.- Game Boy Color (remake), Game Boy Advance *Super Mario Bros. 2- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Super Mario Bros. 3- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Tetris - Game Boy/Color (remake) *The Legend of Zelda- Game Boy Advance *Xevious- Game Boy Advance *Zelda II- Game Boy Advance SNES *Aero the Acro-Bat- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Aladdin- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Breath of Fire - Game Boy Advance (remake) *Breath of Fire II - Game Boy Advance (remake) *Chrono Trigger- Nintendo DS (remake) *Contra: The Alien Wars - Game Boy Advance (remade as Contra Advance: The Alien Wars EX) *Donkey Kong Country- Game Boy Color (remake), Game Boy Advance (remake) *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Final Fantasy II - Game Boy Advance (remake), Nintendo DS (remake) *Final Fantasy III - Game Boy Advance (remake) *Pocky & Rocky - Game Boy Advance (remake) *Street Fighter II- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Super Mario All-Stars- Game Boy Advance (individual games ported as Super Mario Advance & Super Mario Advance 4) *Super Mario World- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Tetris Attack - Game Boy Color (remade as Pokemon Puzzle Challenge), Game Boy Advance (remade as part of Dr. Mario & Puzzle League), Nintendo DS (remade as Planet Puzzle League) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past- Game Boy Advance (remake) *The Magical Quest: Starring Mickey Mouse- Game Boy Advance (remake) *Yoshi's Island- Game Boy Advance (remake) N64 *Diddy Kong Racing- Nintendo DS (remake) *Pokemon Puzzle League- Game Boy Advance (remade as part of Dr. Mario & Puzzle League), Nintendo DS (remade as Planet Puzzle League) *Rayman 2: The Great Escape- Nintendo DS (remake) *Star Fox 64- Nintendo 3DS (remake) *Super Mario 64- Nintendo DS (remake) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- Nintendo 3DS (remake) GameCube *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Master Quest - Nintendo 3DS (remake, as part of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) Wii *Cave Story- Nintendo DSi (DSi Shop), Nintendo 3DS (eShop) *Donkey Kong Country Returns- Nintendo 3DS *Retro City Rampage- Nintendo 3DS (eShop) Related Titles Although not remakes some handheld releases can be considered equivalents of past console games. *Donkey Kong Land- an attempt to bring Donkey Kong Country to the Game Boy. *Donkey Kong Land 2- sequel to Donkey Kong Land. *Donkey Kong Land III- third and final DKL game. *Donkey Kong '94- actually a remake of the arcade game. *Mario Kart: Super Ciruit- similar visuals as Super Mario Kart for the SNES. *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - An attempt to bring the NES Mega Man Series to Game Boy *Mega Man II - Game Boy Version *Mega Man III - Game Boy Version *Mega Man IV - Game Boy Version *Mega Man Xtreme - Attempt to bring the SNES Mega Man X series to Game Boy/Color *Mega Man Xtreme 2 - Second version *Star Fox Command- similar visuals as Star Fox for the SNES. *Super Mario Land- first attempt at Super Mario Bros. for the Game Boy. *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins- graphics based on Super Mario World. *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Nintendo 3DS, sequel to A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass- Nintendo DS, sequel to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. (GameCube) *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks- Nintendo DS, sequel to Phantom Hourglass. *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap- Similar visuals as A Link to the Past Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Remakes